


See, the life I have can make a good man turn bad. - Sequel

by Jiras



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiras/pseuds/Jiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has been crushing hard on the guy with the bruises in his French class who always looks like he's about to pass out on his desk.<br/>The guy with the bruises who always looks like he's about to pass out on his desk needs someone to tell him he's beautiful.<br/>---<br/>after the kitchen scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	See, the life I have can make a good man turn bad. - Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See, the life I have can make a good man turn bad.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663213) by [Heyashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes). 



> This is just a really short, different ending to Heyashes original fic. When inspired I will write the next day as well...

“I’m in your French class”  
Thomas eyes widened. “What?”  
“I sit behind you in French. That class that you mostly spend sleeping, I think.”  
Thomas seemed to remember. “Yeah, sorry I never noticed you.” Newt looked at him but didn’t say anything, completely lost in thought.  
“What?”  
Newt refocused. “Nothing” He blushed. It looked nice on him. Thomas didn’t know what to do. It was so awkward, he didn’t want to stay but didn’t want to go either. He stared at his mug wondering what would happen if it was empty.

Newt spoke again. “Well, you’re going to stay the night, I might as well show you around a bit, so you know where you have to go, when you have to go.” He smiled at his own joke, Thomas smiled too but it felt fake.

Together the stood up and Newt pointed to the living room and bath. Newt opened the bedroom door and switched the lights on. “I would let you sleep on the couch, but that thing is really uncomfortable and short and my bed is big enough for two. I hope you don’t mind, I’m not trying to hit on you, I swear!” Thomas didn’t want to intrude. “I really don’t mind sleeping on the couch!”  
“Yeah, no, you never laid on that old, hard thing before, I won’t let you sleep on that.” Newts tone made clear any more discussion would be useless. He stepped into the bed room and opened the wardrobe, pulling some fresh clothes and a towel out. He pushed it into Thomas hands. “I think it should fit you. If you like you can take a shower now, or have a bath, whatever you like, if you need something, just shout I will be here.” Thomas just stared at Newt. “Oh right, you need a tooth brush.” And then Newt walked past Thomas into the bath room. Thomas followed slowly. Newt hold a yellow one in his hands and laid it on top of Thomas towel. “Good night” and then he closed the door behind him.

Thomas couldn’t believe it. He laid the things on the toilet and stripped naked. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over his body. He didn’t dare to waste a whole bathtub full, but stood under the hot stream for a couple of minutes, enjoying. Drying off didn’t hurt as much as usually because the towel was so soft. He wiped the mirror and looked at himself. At all the new and old marks his customers left on him. Some were brown, most of them blue-ish purple, a few red. He didn’t dare to touch them and turned away from the awful sight. He dressed quickly. The clothes smelled nice and where comfy. He brushed his teeth and then stood there for a while. How long did he take? Was Newt asleep already? Could he really slip into the same bed with him? As quiet as possible Thomas opened the door. Everything was quiet and dark. The bedroom door was ajar and a small stripe of light passed through. Newt was definitely not asleep yet. Thomas entered the bedroom.  
Newt looked up from his book: “Any side that you prefer?” Thomas just shook his head. Newt smiled and patted the bed next to him. Thomas slipped under the duvet. Newt placed a bookmark at the side he was on and put the book on his bedside cabinet. Then he turned the light off. It was dark but after a while Thomas could make out shapes of the furniture. He was laying on the edge of the bed. Newt whispered: “Anything you want before you sleep?” “You mean you’d give me a good night kiss?” Newt chuckled: “Only if you asked me really nicely.” They both felt quiet. Newt shifted around in the bed, then he said: “You can come closer, you know, I don’t bite. I don’t want you fall out of the bed!” Thomas moved a little closer. The new spot was colder so he shivered a little. Newt reached out and laid his arm around Thomas. Newt whispered: “Is that okay?” Thomas took Newts arm, pressed it tighter to his body and relaxed. Newt slipped around until he fully wrapped Thomas from behind. “Feel free to push me away if I snore” said Newt sleepy. After a while Newts breath became more even. Thomas could feel the air hitting the back of his head. He felt the warmth of Newts body around him and realized he never felt that comfortable in a while. He snuggled into Newt and fell asleep.


End file.
